


Home

by elimymoons



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Literally it's just porn okay I don't know what to tell you SIN WITH ME, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Carisi, clean-shaven for the first time in nearly <i>six months</i>, steps into the bar with a certain amount of trepidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete and utter garbage and i have no excuses to offer your except greasy-sonny-carisi said "desperate sex after being apart for awhile" and you know, like.................how could i say no...........
> 
> (Kaleidoscope is still being worked on lmao, don't worry, just join me in the trash bin)

There's a certain… electricity in the air.

Sonny Carisi, clean-shaven for the first time in nearly _six months_ , steps into the bar with a certain amount of trepidation. His face feels weird without the beard and mustache, without the weight of his glasses on his nose and cheekbones. Amanda and the new detective who'd been on loan during his UC (Farris? Fowler? Something along those lines) spot him almost immediately and wave him over to a large corner booth, and Liv wraps him up in a warm, tight hug, and a _Welcome back, Carisi_. Fin tips his beer with a proud smile, and Sonny is so‒

_Happy_. 

It feels _good_ to be home.

The case is nearly perfect, which practically never happens, and this is the longest time Sonny's ever donned a role this complex, so it feels _good_ to relax, to not have to be on guard or watch what he says in front of Mr. Big-And-Important, and it feels even better to know that tonight, every one of those scumbags are rotting in the Tombs where they belong.

"Detective Carisi! So glad you join us!" a voice booms to his immediate left.

Sonny's heart thuds to a stop in his chest.

Rafael Barba slides into the booth beside him, his right thigh Sonny's left, and _smirks_. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to be coming around these parts again," he's saying, and Sonny is dead, Sonny's _died_ , Sonny can't remember what it feels like to be able to _breathe_ because there's a friggin' baseball in his throat and‒

"Cut him some slack, Counselor," Amanda is saying; her nose wrinkles in the way she gets when she's tipsy and loose-limbed, and Farris-Fowler is mainly keeping to herself, but having an on-and-off conversation with Fin about a new game or something. "It's his first day back, and we caught some big fish."

"So I have heard," Barba replies, and his eyes flick to the right, the corner up his lips curving upwards. "Congratulations, Carisi."

"T-thanks," Sonny stutters out, and takes a long swig from a beer bottle in front of him he doesn't remember ordering.

The evening passes in equal parts wonderful and _agonizing_ fashion. They shoot the shit, eat crappy food, and drink beers and elaborate fruity cocktails that Sonny can't even pronounce but Fisher (Sonny finally caved and asked) _loves_.

Liv departs first so she has time to see Noah before bed, Amanda quick on her heels for similar reasons. Fisher isn't quite partied out yet, but Fin flicks a knowing look between Sonny and Rafael and grins, ushering her out of the booth with promises of more booze at the bar. Rafael looks over at Sonny.

"Your place?" Sonny whispers, chest fluttering as Barba's hand slips up his thigh.

Sonny's never seen anyone catch a cab so fast.

* * *

His back hits the door to the apartment with a loud _thud_ , and Sonny barely has a chance to catch his breath before Raf's on him, yanking at Sonny's tie, practically ripping the buttons off Sonny's shirt in his haste to get it off.

"You should've kept the beard," Rafael whispers in a ghost of a breath against Sonny's jaw before sucking at his pulse point; Sonny inhales sharply through his nose.

"Mm, so I can call myself _la barba_?" Sonny teases, but Rafael hisses in a sharp breath and grabs at Sonny's ass through his slacks, grinds their hips together with a low groan.

"Raf‒" Sonny laughs against his lips, hands slipping up to cup Rafael's face. Rafael just _growls_ and moves his hands to Sonny's belt. "Raf, come on, I haven't seen your bed in _six months_ ‒"

" _Ugh_ , fine," Barba relents, and detaches his octopus-like grip so he can drag Sonny practically bodily across his apartment and into his bedroom.

"I gotta say, I'm really liking the ferocity, here, Rafi," Sonny quips with a grin, and Rafael shoots him A Look.

" _Me tienes hasta el último pelo_ ," Rafael grumbles under his breath, and then: "Do you want to get laid or not?"

"Uh, yes," Sonny says, hooking a finger into one of Rafael's belt loops and pulling him in. "Definitely yes."

" _Ay_ ," Rafael mutters with an eyeroll and pushes him back onto the bed. After six months of sleeping in hotel rooms, it feels like absolute heaven and Sonny takes a second to just breathe in the scent of Rafael and _home_. A beat later, Raf's on top of him, crushing their lips together, his breath hot and shuddering between them. His hands are on Sonny ‒ his chest, his hips, his thighs.

"I missed you," Sonny whispers, his own hands working at Barba's buttons. "God, I missed you so much," Sonny says again and has to bite back a hot well of emotion in his throat.

Barba pulls back suddenly, hovering over Sonny with wide, dark eyes. "Sonny…" he starts slowly, and the sound of it goes straight to Sonny's dick. Rafael's hand, almost gently, moves to slide gently across Sonny's chest.

They're both shaking.

"Are you‒" Rafael starts again, but Sonny just surges up and grabs Raf in another kiss.

"I don't wanna talk about johns or pimps or any of that shit right now," Sonny says in a low rumble. "Right now, I would like your dick in me because my ass has spent six _very lonely months_ wondering where Barba Jr. had gone‒"

Barba snorts and dissolves into fits of laughter and presses a series of quick, cascading kisses down Sonny's neck before yanking Sonny's undershirt over his head and shrugging himself out of his own shirts and vest and pressing their torsos together.

"I think I can oblige," Rafael whispers, and grazes his teeth across Sonny's collarbone.

Sonny tips his head back and moans as Barba slides down his chest, dragging teeth and tongue and fingertips across his burning, touch-starved skin. Sonny's pants go next, then Barba's, and then Barba is grabbing Sonny's thighs and pulling him to edge of the bed and Rafael is kneeling down and‒

_Hel-_ lo.

Rafael bites down at the cleft of his ass, slides his tongue leisurely along the salty, sweat-slicked skin. Then his hands are pulling his thighs apart and _yes_ , Sonny had missed this too ‒ the heat of Rafael's tongue in his ass, the choked moans he makes when he sucks and bites and leaves Sonny a shivering, shuddering mess on the bed.

" _Fuck_ ," Sonny groans, long and loud when Barba slides a lube-slicked finger in him and twists it around.

Rafael smirks and adds another finger. "That's the idea, mi cielo."

Sonny laughs, and moans, and Barba lowers down to swirl the flat of his tongue around Carisi's dick. He jerks and Rafael's free hand moves to Sonny's hip, thumb lightly tracing the jut of his hipbone as he bends forward to swallow the rest Sonny's cock in his mouth.

"I missed you so much," Sonny confesses in the dark room, hands fisted in the sheets. "Oh, God, I wanted to call you so many times, I made up so many excuses in my head, planned a hundred different ways I could slip out and just come _see you_ ‒"

"Shh, shh, shh," Rafael whispers, breath hot against his dick. "We've got all the time in the world, and I intend to make this last‒"

By the time they've worked up to three fingers, Sonny is a babbling mess, and when Rafael stretches a fourth finger into Sonny's ass, he sucks down hard on Carisi, moaning deep in his throat.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck‒" Sonny is gasping. "Raf‒ Shit, slow down, I'm gonna come‒" He doesn't want it to end so quickly (not at _all_ for the rest of the Goddamned weekend, if Sonny has anything to say about it), but all Rafael does is crook two of his fingers up and take Carisi in deep ‒ far enough that his nose brushes against the hair of his groin, and Sonny is so far gone he's practically sobbing as he comes down the back of Rafael's throat, shuddering with the aftershocks.

Sonny doesn't even have time to catch his breath before Raf is standing up and grabbing Sonny's hips and slipping into Sonny's ass in one slick slide and Rafael is moaning and gripping Sonny tight enough to bruise and he doesn't give Sonny even time to acclimate, he's setting a brutal, pounding pace and Sonny doesn't even care‒

"Te eché de menos," Rafael whispers hoarsely, and there's a knot of tension in his forehead and shoulders that wasn't there six months ago. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, querido, _tesoro_ ‒" Sonny's ass and thighs are aching and his nerves are alight with sensitivity and Sonny _loves_ it ‒ loves the heady pleasure he gets from being fucked post-orgasm, loves the way Rafael loves fucking him when he's loose and pliant and all graceless limbs and breathy moans.

"Come up here," Sonny rumbles, reaching for Rafael. "I want to kiss you."

Rafael slips out of him with a sigh and they're both scooting up and Sonny's leaning back against the headboard getting the life sucked out of him through Rafael's lips, his heart his _soul_ ‒

Rafael's cock, still hard and heavy, brushes against Sonny's still too-sensitive dick and Sonny moans low in his throat, pushing Rafael back so he's laying down on the bed. Sonny swings a leg over so he's straddling Barba and lowers himself onto him with practiced (if not recent) ease, and Rafael echoes Sonny's moan.

"God," Rafael whispers when Sonny begins to move. "Oh my God, ay Dios, oh Sonny‒" It's Barba's turn to be reduced to a shivering mess while Sonny rides him, and God, Sonny has _missed this so much_.

"I'm close," Rafael says eventually, and Sonny bends forward and captures Rafael's lips with his own, his hips rolling down while Barba's snap up to meet him. Barba clutches at his face and Sonny runs his fingers through Rafael's hair.

"Say it again," Rafael says suddenly. When Sonny doesn't immediately reply his cheeks flush a deep red, but he still says, "Call yourself _Dominick Barba_ ‒" and _oh-ho_ , Sonny is so pissed he came earlier, because he'd be shooting his load right now if he had the option.

"You like the sound of that?" Sonny growls, and picks up the pace. Rafael just moans and Sonny bites at his earlobe and says, very slowly, "You like the idea of me takin' your last name?"

"Well, I hear branding is out of fashion nowadays," Barba feebly jokes, but it still sends a thrill down Sonny's spine and God _damn_ , he is one weird guy.

"Alright then," Sonny starts easily and clenches around Barba's dick. "Sonny," he says pointedly, " _Barba_."

Rafael comes with a whine while Sonny holds him tight.

"Fuck, oh my God," Rafael says eventually, barking out a laugh. "We are filthy."

Sonny hums pleasantly and kisses him soundly. "I don't know, I think you're the filthy one," he muses. "Look at you, gettin' all kinky about marriage‒"

"Do not think I won't throw you out," Barba threatens, but he's all bark and Sonny just laughs and laughs and drags Barba to the shower.

It's good to be home.


End file.
